<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>champagne problems by huhyouexist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675173">champagne problems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhyouexist/pseuds/huhyouexist'>huhyouexist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also Mai's tired of their bs, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Confessions, Dancing, Ember Island (Avatar), F/F, Fluff, Happy Azula (Avatar), Honestly This is Just Gay Shenanigans at it's Finest, Kissing, clueless azula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhyouexist/pseuds/huhyouexist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fire Nation kids take a trip to Ember Island for a ball. shenanigans ensue</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>champagne problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CREDS TO CHIE ON TWT FOR THE IDEA LOVE YOU</p><p>follow them now: @Levigetstherapy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> If Azula were to describe her last visit to the coveted Ember Island, she would probably say...enigmatic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Too many feelings had stirred in Azula during that trip for Azula to call it anything but. Now though, as she stands on the pier to said island once more, Azula’s chest is filled with a fresh sense of hope. Hope for something better than which she last came. When she reeked destruction at every turn, and caused too many fires to start.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>See, Azula and her brother were not here for a simple vacation this time. Azula liked to think of it as more of a diplomatic idea. Katara had, at one of their meetings with the Water Tribe, brought up the idea of what they called a ball. Aang had apparently thrown a party during his time hiding in the Fire Nation and the kids present during it greatly enjoyed was she explained to be dancing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula didn’t see the sense in such a thing. Parties have always been social events, where groups of people come together and talk over some food and light music. But never had there been such a thing as dancing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, she didn’t miss the way Ty Lee’s eyes lit up, if just for a moment, when Katara put the idea on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula had been in recovery for only 8 months, but she had made leaps and bounds in that time. Enough so that Zuko trusted her enough to attend these important meetings, and act as an unofficial advisor when needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t much, but it was something, she supposed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She really couldn’t ask for more without him giving the idea first. She wanted a great many things, but asking for it was like asking to give her power itself. Zuko wasn’t going to do that unless he thought she was sane enough to undertake it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bit annoying, honestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But enough of that, the point was that during those 8 months, Ty Lee, quite literally mind you, hadn’t left Azula’s side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As a Kiyoshi warrior tasked to guard Zuko, she became a very involved figure in Azula’s recovery, as Zuko would often check on her sister. From starting by watching from a distance, to helping her take her medications and get through the nightmares, to then taking the time to fully understand Azula, and even going so far as to forgive her when she was ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon after that, Azula began to grow comfortable around Ty Lee again, trusting her without fear of betrayal. Well, maybe a small part of her did, but Azula didn’t want to let that stop her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mostly because the voices in her head had finally stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Companionship grew to friendship, and somewhere along the way, Azula finally felt something she hadn’t felt in quite a long time. In fact, she hadn’t felt it since that night at Chan’s party.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heat of a feeling she did not understand, and wasn’t sure she wanted to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was scared, because she had an odd feeling she already knew what it was. Just, she didn’t want to admit it yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because who wants to admit their love when they don’t have the slightest clue if the person who holds their affections reciprocates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So naturally, she ignores it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ignores it when people hint at there being something between them. She ignores the clenching in her chest when she sees Ty Lee talking to boys around the castle, even if it is nothing more than a polite thank you, accompanied by a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ignores it, because she is scared of what happens if she doesn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cannot however, ignore the dreams that spring in the night, showing her visions of what could be, but Azula’s definitely says could never be real. She had Ty Lee once again, closer and stronger than ever, so why wasn’t that enough?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve missed this place!” Ty Lee squeals, cartwheeling ahead and inhaling the fresh sea breeze deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get too used to it.” Azula jokes with a smirk, walking past her calmly. “We’re only here for the weekend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I can still enjoy it!” Ty Lee replies, her cheery disposition not dropping for even a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula chuckles. She hasn’t changed in all the time Azula has known her. “Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The evening and early morning was a resting period for the group, and a chance to wait for people from the other nations to arrive on the island as well. Over the years, Zuko had refurbished their old summer house on the island, making it the perfect space for the event. It was big, and had a wide sitting room that was now converted into what would be the ballroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula stood in that very room at the moment, watching the preparations happen before her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mai stands beside her, twirling her knife wordlessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>A step in the right direction</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That is how Zuko described this.” Azula abruptly remarks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you disagree?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t see the point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mai hums. “If it’s any consolation, neither do I, but I’m willing to give it a chance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For Zuko, I’m guessing?”  Azula asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The twirling stops. “Yes, and because he hasn’t been wrong about this stuff before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula can’t argue that. With a sigh, she says, “I suppose you’re right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you taking anyone?” She asks, changing the subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula raises an eyebrow. “To the ball?” A nod. “No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one comes to mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mai always knows what buttons to push to illicit reactions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t, Mai.” Azula forces out, the threatening tone she once so proudly displayed now held back by a low growl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugs. “All I’m saying is you two would be cu-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula turns to leave, getting 3 paces from the door before-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ask her.” Mai calls, too loudly for Azula’s taste. “She might surprise you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula takes a deep breath. It wouldn’t be a surprise. The possibility of Ty Lee saying yes were…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How low were they actually?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Azula thought about it, there might actually be a fair chance that-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula shakes her head. No. She was being delusional. Ty Lee wasn’t even...she didn’t...she wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>Azula.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaves, the door shutting behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the hours before the ball, Azula was visited by Katara, who apparently was irritated by Azula’s lack of a date.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really not going to take anyone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula continues to brush through her hair. “Why is it so important that I have one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the Water Tribe it’s seen as polite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula stands, setting her brush down gently and walking past Katara to head to her wardrobe. “Good thing this isn’t the Water Tribe then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whilst looking for the outfit she had selected, she hears a loud sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Personally, I think you and Ty Lee should go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula’s rummaging stops. “Excuse me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She refuses to take anyone either.” Katara grumbled. “So I figured it’d be best if you two went together. As friends, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula would be lying if she said the offer wasn’t appealing. Smart too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heading out of the large closet space, she meets Katara’s expectant gaze. “If you won’t mind, I’d like to get changed in peace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stand there, seeming to fight each other's thoughts to see who would win. Eventually, Katara huffed and turned to leave. “I’ll leave you to it then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Katara?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She, who’s hand was resting on the door, tilts her head with a narrow-eyed hum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell Ty Lee I need to see her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you wish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ty Lee showed up not long after that exchange, knocking politely and waiting for Azula’s permission to be let in. Old habits die hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enter.” Azula says, putting the last golden band around her wrist elegantly. Initially, she had wanted to wear her armor, as that was formal in terms of Fire Nation etiquette, but that was when a war was taking place. Now that there was none, she was forced to wear overly heavy dress clothes, with far too many layers to be comfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only a few hours, Azula reminded herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanted to see me?” Ty Lee says coupons entering, shutting the door behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Katara informed me that you refuse to take a date to the ball.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ty Lee, stopped a few paces from the door, her dress swaying to a stop mere moments after her body had. Azula stole a glance, and admired what the Fire Nation’s finest dressers were able to create.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dress was pink, of course. Ty Lee would never have anything that did not hold some semblance of the color. Strapless, it clung to her chest, the intricate patterns overlaying it’s torso, creating much to admire before it split into two flaps and flowed down towards her ankles. Under that, she wore a simple pair of dark red pants, stopping just below her kneecaps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It accentuated every part of Ty Lee’s every day attire, and made it better. More formal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is no one I want to take, Princess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula narrows her eyes, a warning smirk resting on her lips as she tilts her head. “No one? Not even one of the many boys you talk to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ty Lee’s face stays composed, but there is a playfulness in her eyes. She wasn’t afraid to go toe to toe with Azula anymore. It was all in the name of good fun, after all. “My ears may deceive me, but do I detect a hint of jealousy in your voice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula chuckled. Ty Lee rarely ever used it, but when she did, her formalities could be quite the amusement. “I’m afraid you may need to see a doctor, because they do indeed deceive you. I asked a simple question, and I expect an answer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ty Lee lifted her head, a sharp inhale breathed in as she did so. “As a matter of fact, no. I don’t hold any interest in these boys you speak of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In any case.” Azula breathes. “Katara thought it wise that we go together, so as to appear polite to the other nations.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Together? Why should she make us do that?” Ty Lee asked, dropping all facades of a formal tone as she skipped over to Azula, who was still fiddling with the bracelet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is my best guess that some of the representatives can be quite...conservative.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About taking a date to a ball?” Ty Lee scoffs, finally having enough of the clatter and grabbing Azula’s bracelet. Azula glares at her, but Ty Lee holds her expectant gaze. Azula wasn’t going to get out of this. With a sigh, she lets go and gestures for Ty Lee to do as she pleases. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was Katara’s idea, not mine. I’m just trying to keep them in my good graces.” Azula says, but mumbles. “If I’m even </span>
  <em>
    <span>in </span>
  </em>
  <span>them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ty Lee giggles. “I’m sure they don’t care about petty things like this, but if you think it’s a good idea, then I’ll play along.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bracelet finally clicks, a sign that it was correctly in place, closed snugly around Azula’s wrist. “There.” Ty Lee whispers. “All done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula, who had been watching her focus so intently on the bracelet, can’t help but admire the way Ty Lee’s makeup was done tonight. Azula’s sure it isn’t much, but it still managed to compliment Ty lee’s features even more so than Ty Lee did on her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula softens. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette smiles. “Of course, Princess. By the way, you look nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The complement caused Azula’s head to turn down towards her robes. “These?” She asked, looking over the red and gold linings of her outfit. It wasn’t a dress per se, rather a collared vest, cut off at her shoulders to show off her years of training , that few down to her knees. Under was a simple red shirt, tight against her body to show her curves that also ran a third flap down in front of her legs, stopping evenly with the bottoms of her vest, followed by slick black pants tucked into her . “Zuko had a few suggestions. Can you tell?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giggling, her hands move to readjust Azula’s collar. Azula watches her do it so carelessly, despite the possible insinuations behind the movement. Was she really just that oblivious to what she was doing to Azula?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It suits you.” She finally says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula wishes this could be real, but this is just as friends. Nothing more, nothing less.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, she would enjoy it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We better go, or Zuzu will yell at me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll yell at you either way.” Ty Lee replies as they head out of the bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ball looked just like any party. People chatted off to the side, cups in hand with their lavish clothes and expensive jewelry. The candles melted atop chandeliers and wall lamps were all lit, so as to provide ample lighting for the event whilst servants perused through the crowds, each adorning a new plate of food for guests to sample, or drinks to wash it down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only difference was the large space set aside for any of those wishing to dance to the music filling the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most were guests from other tribes, but a few brave Fire Nation nobles took to the floor and danced. Having been taught some simple dances from Katara in preparation, Azula could see the unknowing flaws in their movements, but ignored it because honestly, they didn’t know any better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula had mimicked Zuko as they walked in, figuring it was probably a manners thing and held out an arm for Ty Lee to take. She of course took it with a pleasant smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A guard announced their arrival, drawing everyone’s eyes to the four of them before those eyes joined their bodys in a kneeling bow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gracefully stepping down the stairs, the Royals carried themselves with the pride they both held and was expected of them. Heading over to the gang, Zuko and Aang share a formal bow with each other before embracing in a good natured hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you Aang.” Zuko says with a smile</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too, Zuko. How have things been?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you know, only a few less assassination attempts.” He jokes, making everyone laugh. Azula cracks a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Psst.” Ty Lee whispers, drawing Azula’s attention with a hum. “Wanna go dance?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula chuckles. “We’ve only been here for what, three minutes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pouts. “I wanna dance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then by all means, go dance.” She replies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wrong things to say apparently, wincing as Ty Lee swipes her hand out from under Azula’s arm quite harshly. Azula, blatantly confused, watches the brunette almost stomps away and into the crowds, out of sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns to see everyone else staring at her, looking...disappointed?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’d I do?” She asks, and Katara scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never took you for a buffoon, Azula, but here we are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clenching her fist, Azula says, “What did you just call me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara simply walks up to her, a stupidly smug smirk on her face because she knows Azula wouldn’t do anything reputation-damaging in front of all these people, and says, “A buffoon. A big, stupid, idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Refraining from adding Katara to the pile of ash from the fire, Azula clenches her jaw. “Want to tell me why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Katara enunciates. “It’s funnier that you don’t even realize it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like that she backs off, and Azula is quick to meet Zuko’s eyes. He merely takes a sip of his drink and points to the water bender, who had rejoined Aang at his side. “She’s right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula throws her hands up. “Wonderful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaving the group she makes her way around the room, mindlessly saying hello to anyone who dares greet her, sometimes even carrying a conversation with them for a minute or two if they were bold enough. Most get too sweaty after the first thirty seconds and excuse themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula sighs, finding nothing better to do than lean up against a wall and glare at any boy who comes within ten feet of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mai snickers when she comes across one such scene, and they both watch him scurry away quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still terrorizing people like last time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula huffs, and tightens the arms crossed around her chest. “It’s the only fun thing I’m able to do at this snoozefest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to agree with you. This is quite boring.” Mai hums, looking off in the distance. “But Ty Lee seems to be having fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t know. Haven’t seen her since she took off for no reason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because she’s waiting for you to come to her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula scoffs. “Why? </span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span> did I do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mai laughs. “You really are an idiot when it comes to you and other people’s feelings, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula looks away. “It’s never been a strong suit, no.” She mumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mai moves to be directly in front of Azula. “Did you even stop to wonder why Ty Lee refused to bring a date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well no. Both Azula and Mai knew her to be flirty, but never serious. Nothing ever escalated to more than smiles and laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I have?” Azula asks incredulously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe so.” Mai sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula waits, expecting more before realizing she wasn’t getting it. “That’s it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shrug. “What did you expect?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I figured you were actually going to go somewhere with all of this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to disappoint.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula scoffs. “No you’re not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mai grins. “No, I’m not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did I expect anything different.” She sighs, and straightens up to leave. “Oh well, guess I’ll have to figure it out on my own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her eyes have only ever been on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A piece of the puzzle that is Ty Lee clicks, and the reason for her bout of anger earlier becomes clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t want to just dance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wanted to dance with </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mai chuckles, and waved her goodbye. “I’ll leave you to it then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Mai is gone, Azula takes a moment to assort her thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her eyes have only ever been on you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe Azula was the oblivious one. She had spent all this time thinking about how Ty Lee could never even possibly feel the same that she had neglected to see one of the biggest truths of her entire life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ty Lee has always been by her side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never once had any boy caused Ty Lee to leave. She was undoubtedly loyal to Azula, even more so than she was during the war because now she could place real trust in Azula. Trust Azula had acknowledged, but didn’t think of what it could possibly mean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula lets out a low chuckle. Katara was right. She had been a complete and utter buffoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But for now, she decides to take this one thought at a time. There was a more pressing matter she had to deal with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She owed someone a dance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t really have a plan. How can you make one in a situation like this? She just ends up wandering around until she sees the top of a familiar braid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her back was turned to face Azula, as Ty Lee engaged in what looked like small talk with some of the Kiyoshi Warrior girls invited here. Upon Azula’s arrival though, they all shared a similar look of terror before excusing themselves with sheepish and completely convincing smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye…” Azula hears Ty Lee mumble, watching them go. “Was it something I said…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More like something they saw.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ty Lee turns around to see Azula standing there, and hand already outstretched to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Care for a dance?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Azula’s relief, she beams a smile brighter than the sun itself. Ty Lee takes her hand, and Azula wastes no time in leading her to the open floor. She could hear the whispers of the people around them, but paid them no mind. They held no importance to her right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The music shifts, as if on cue, to something slow. Soft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Azula had looked, she would see Mai near the musicians, giving them a handful of gold coins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because Katara was their teacher when it came to dancing, Azula was forced to pick up many Water Tribe dances. She had seen various types, all a show to the dancer’s nation, but Azula thinks the most frequent was Water Tribe. While the Earth Kingdom was more upbeat, Water Nation took it slow, with hands on waists and arms connected outwards. It was meant to be a calm style of dancing. Fluid, like the water they so proudly bended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Katara’s words. Azula couldn't give less of a shit about the pretext of it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, it allowed her to hold Ty Lee close to her, in front of everyone as they strode through the floor in their little bubble of peace, so Azula couldn’t really complain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After showing off all that they had learned for this ball, they ended it with a twirl, Ty Lee spinning out only to spin right back into Azula’s waiting arms. From there, they swayed, without a single care to whoever was watching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to admit, I’m surprised.” Ty Lee says. “I was starting to wonder if you would ever swallow that pride of yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How rude.” Azula sneers. “You’ve grown a backbone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ty Lee shrugs. “You’re fun to tease is all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s my line.” Azula retorts, making the brunette laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad though.” Ty Lee confesses. “This ball was getting really boring. I can only smile for so long and actually mean it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still looking for attention, huh?” She says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ty Lee hums. “Not as much as I used to, but I think everyone needs a bit of attention in their lives.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula agrees with that. “And did you find it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She can’t say anything to that. Did she mean her? If so, what the hell did that mean exactly? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember the last time we came here, at that boys party. What was his name? Chun...Chab…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chan?” Azula says, a bit dazed still but able to say it with enough impact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it!” Ty Lee beams. “You were so mad about not being liked by all the boys, it was kind of funny seeing you so frustrated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula forgets herself, narrowing her eyes at Ty Lee’s rather bold mouth. “No mercy. None at all.” She mumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But when you said all those things to me, and then apologized saying how you were jealous, I got so excited. Not because you meant that I could pick and choose the boys, but because I thought that...well…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula quirks an eyebrow up, curious as to what Ty Lee might be saying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I just, kind got my hopes up that you meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...Them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why on Earth would Azula have been jealous of them? Not unless she meant-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. She did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ty Lee had gotten her hopes up thinking Azula was jealous about being able to flirt with </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not the other way around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s why I said all that stuff about you being this and that.” Ty Lee laughs nervously, her grip beginning to tighten as a further sign of the growing tension. “I...Wow this is a lot harder than I thought it would be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ty Lee had gotten her hopes up, only to be crushed immediately after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula really was a buffoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Ty Lee breathes. “What I’m trying to say is, Azula, I-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula can’t take it anymore. No more words. No more ignoring it. No more dodging questions and caring too much about the people around her. She’s had enough of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is why Azula pulls Ty Lee in for their first, and hopefully not last, kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was rough at first, given the intensity of Azula’s fervor and the unwillingness to let her go just yet, but upon a few moments of startling realization, Ty Lee melts into it. And just as Azula once had, the rocky and cold personality she so stubbornly portrayed vanishes, and all that is left is what she can feel in her hands. What she can taste with her lips, the faintest hint of strawberries from the food. What she can smell, the calming scent of vanilla that was so prevalent in her nights, woken from nightmares to find someone already next to her, ready to ground her to reality like she always did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s all there, hidden under months of work and arguments. Every moment Azula had thought of Ty Lee, even the most miniscule of them bubbles up and flashes in her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when she opens her eyes after they pull away, there she stands, looking more dazed than Azula did earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-Love you.” Ty Lee finishes without a single thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula can’t help the smirk even if she tried. “That’s very forward of you. At least take me on a date first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...You...What?” Ty Lee mumbles distantly before shaking her head back into the concious world. “Wait? What the hell just happened? Did you really just-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s no verbal continuation of that, only a finger darting between Ty Lee and Azula’s lips hastily. It makes Azula laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shall I spell it out for you?” Azula says, earning a nod in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning in, Azula rests her ear just next to Ty Lee’s ears and whispers, “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking in a deep, but very shaky breath, Ty Lee says, “You...Love me...Too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A laugh. “Yes, that’s what I said.” She drawls. “I’m pretty sure everyone else figured it out faster than you though. They’re all star-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula is tackled into the tightest hug Ty Lee has given her thus far, followed by, “I’m so happy.” in the smallest and most fragile tone Azula had ever heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d hope so. I planned on doing this later.” She grumbles, but nevertheless wrapping her arms around Ty Lee snugly. “You know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>in front of all these people? Who are still staring at us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed that Ty Lee had just registered that they were standing in the middle of the ballroom, practically every pair of eyes were on them. Azula caught her brothers in that moment, and he raised his glass with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Right.” Ty Lee replies. “Wanna get out of here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it was Azula’s turn to smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the best idea you’ve had all night.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>